You Don't Know Me
by GlycineThalia
Summary: ::I suck at summaries!!:: Okay, Yugi meets this mysterious girl. What connection does she have with Marik? Ryou is acting strangely, and Bakura's not taking it so well. Plus, Yami and Kaiba working together to save a mysterious stranger?


Glycine - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! But I own Manny!! ^__~  
Yami Glycine (Thalia) - Not another fic!  
Glycine - ::stating the obvious:: It's my first fic!! Thanks for reading!!! ^__~  
Thalia - Whatever.  
Glycine - So, "~~~~" = speaking, '~~~' = thinking, /Yugi to Yami or Ryou to Bakura/, //Yami to Yugi or Bakura to Ryou//, and ----- Name = that person's pov. And that's it!!  
  
-----  
  
A/N - Okay, so I've decided to make this story a mystery story! So instead of starting with the main characters, I'm starting with Jounouchi. Well, he's sort of the main character, but not.  
  
IMPORTANT - The main characters are - Yugi/Yami, Marik/Malik, Ryou/Bakura (who make their first appearence next chapter), Manny (the OC whose last name will be reveales later)), and Seto Kaiba (who doesn't come in until next chapter). No character romances, yet!!!  
  
----- Jounouchi  
  
Jounouchi was stuck inside school for another hour. He had gotten a detention for doing whatever he did wrong. 'This is stupid,' he thought.   
  
Yugi and co. decided to wait for him. After all, they only had 6 minutes. Finally, Jou was able to leave the classroom and meet up with his friends. "Finally!" Honda said, smirking.  
  
"Hey, this time, it wasn't my fault, really!" Everybody, except Jou, was laughing. He sighed and laughed himself, not knowing why.   
  
"I'm kinda amazed that you guys waited for me," Jou said. Yugi looked up, "Why? We're your friends!" Jou blushed, he wasn't expecting that answer. "Heh, yeah." was all he wanted to say.  
  
So, they all parted and went to their homes. Jounouchi dawdled for a second and then ran home.  
  
----- Manny  
  
A tall, skinny, black haired girl ran through the streets of Domino, checking behind her every once in a while. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that no one was there.  
  
While she was looking back, she didn't seem to notice that someone was walking her way. She ran smack into him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, helping him up.  
  
The boy smilied and said, "It's okay." The girl looked up. He seemed familiar to her. "Hey," she asked, "are you, by any chance Yugi Mutou?" The boy looked at her, "Yeah, I am."  
  
She nodded as if that solved all of her problems. "Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand, "I'm Manny." They both shook hands. But Yugi was curious to know more about this mysterious girl.  
  
She smirked, knowing that he was uncomfortable. "Well," she said, turning around to leave, "I'll catch you later. See ya." "Wait!" Yugi called out to her, "Um, Manny, can I ask you something?"  
  
Manny was suprised, "Sure, I guess." "Um, not to be nosy or anything, but why were you running so fast? Are you in a race or something?" The girl laughed, "Hardly, I'm not very fast." She sighed.  
  
Yugi looked down and blushed. "Sorry," he whispered. "Oh, it's all right," she said, "it's nothing, really." And she walked away.  
  
----- Yugi  
  
The confused boy stared after Manny. Who was she? Why was she running? He had many questions running around in his head.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought and headed for the gameshop. 'I'll probably never see her again anyway.' As he entered the gameshop, he thought of something.  
  
Then, Honda and Jounouchi entered the gameshop. "Yug," Jou said when he saw the look on his friend's face, "anything wrong?" But Yugi just shook his head.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Yugi asked. They both shruged, "It was too boring at my house," Honda explained, "So I came here." Yugi looked at Jou, but Jou shruged.  
  
Yugi thought for a second, and then said, "Do either of you know a girl named Manny?" Both of them shook their heads. "Never heard of her," Honda said.  
  
"Oh," Yugi was unable to hide his dissapointment. Honda realised it and said, "But we could check it out for you, if you'd like." Yugi smilied and said, "Thanks guys."  
  
They both nodded, even though Jou had no idea what they were talking about. "Uh, sure," he said, trying to fit into the conversation. Honda and Yugi both laughed. "So," Jou said, "let's finish this outside, it's nice and stuff."  
  
So, all three of them stepped outside the gameshop. And Yugi, who was happily talking with his friends, did not know what was in store for him and Yami.  
  
----- Marik  
  
Marik himself was storming through the streets of Domino. 'Where the hell is she?' he thought angrily. His head snapped from side to side, looking for someone.  
  
"Damnit!" he muttered, "that bitch!" He took out his millennium rod, but before he could do something, he spotted Yugi talking with two of his friends.  
  
Marik smirked. That stupid boy probably knew something. He waited for the other two left, and then he stormed over, the hood of his robe flapping crazily because he was walking so fast.  
  
Yugi looked suprised to see Marik standing in front of him. "You," Marik accused, "you did something. I can sense it." Yugi had no idea what Marik was taking about, let alone why he was talking with him in the first place.  
  
Marik smirked, he loved to see Yugi like this. Worthless, pathetic, but mostly, frightened and confused. But when Yugi saw his facial expression, he immediately changed it. He didn't want anyone reading him like a book.  
  
Finally, Yugi spoke up, "I don't know anything!" Yugi wished that Yami was there instead of him. /Yami?/ he called. There was no reply. /Yami?/ he called again. Finally, after a few seconds, Yami responded. //Yeah?//  
  
/I don't know what Marik is talking about, do you?/ //Um, I guess I could try.// They both switched places. Yami stook in front of Marik. "What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"What do you want?" Marik mimicked, "I want my rare huntress back, you fool. I have reason to believe that Yugi convinced her to run away." But Yami smirked.  
  
"What's so funny?" Marik demanded. "Well," Yami began, "first off, Yugi didn't do anything. Second, when your rare hunters aren't under your mind control, they can do whtever they want. Besides," he added, thinking of Yugi, and said,  
  
"Why would Yugi talk to a rare huntress anyway?" Marik said nothing. Yami seemed to have made him shut up. "You haven't heard the last from me, pharaoh!" he said, and tore away.  
  
----- Yami  
  
'I have a feeling he'll be back,' Yami thought to himself. //Okay, Yugi. I think you're cleared.// he called and they switched places again.  
  
-----  
  
Glycine - So how did you like the first chapter? If you did, then I'll be sure to write chapter two!!! Please R/R!!!!! ^__~  
Thalia - No one likes this dumb story.  
Glycine - ::sighs:: Wait, yes they do!  
Thalia - ::shurgs:: Whatever.  
Glycine - Bye people!!!!! 


End file.
